


When the Party’s Thumping, Don’t Come Interrupting

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottoming from the Top, Boys in Skirts, Coitus Interruptus, Dress Up, M/M, Party, Public Sex, backwards cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Turning his head he glanced back at Arthur with a wicked grin, worthy of his namesake for the evening, as he reached a hand behind him, feeling around for the zipper of Arthur’s trousers. With strong dexterous fingers, Merlin flicked open the button and slid the zipper down. Arthur leaned forward to speak into his ear.“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice sharp.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 175
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	When the Party’s Thumping, Don’t Come Interrupting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot Bingo 2020 for the prompt: _Backwards Cowboy_

The music thrummed as people moved all around them, they were barely able to hear themselves over the incessant bass. The room was heaving as per usual on a Friday night. Arthur was infamous for throwing huge parties every weekend, and pretty much bankrolling the whole thing being the rich fucker he was. Not that Merlin wasn’t  _ grateful _ ; he was. But Arthur’s lifestyle seemed so different than his own had been growing up poor with a single mum on a council estate. He still wasn’t sure exactly what Arthur saw in him when he could have absolutely  _ anyone _ .    
  
Plenty of the other guys at uni seemed to be with a different girl, or sometimes guy, practically every night. He knew that in his first term, he’d had a few short-lived flings. He was sure Arthur must have as well, though they’d never talked about it.   
  
But after a term of bickering, which had slowly turned to banter, Arthur had made his move and they’d been together ever since.   
  
People were sat or perched on every available surface of Arthur’s flat. Merlin himself was sequestered on Arthur’s lap in the only armchair in the room. The seating arrangements, or lack thereof, had necessitated it. But he wasn’t going to complain. He smiled to himself as he wriggled with a slow and deliberate grind that he knew from the hardness against his arse was driving Arthur mad.   
  
His heart beat loudly in his chest as his cock started to fill at the excitement of teasing Arthur so publicly. Their outfit choices had been superb; The Joker and Harley Quinn. Merlin got to stare at Arthur’s chest all night, and he got to wear a super-short skirt. Something that he loved and that he knew Arthur appreciated.   
  
Turning his head he glanced back at Arthur with a wicked grin, worthy of his namesake for the evening, as he reached a hand behind him, feeling around for the zipper of Arthur’s trousers. With strong dexterous fingers, Merlin flicked open the button and slid the zipper down. Arthur leaned forward to speak into his ear.   
  
“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice sharp.   
  
Merlin turned his head further to catch Arthur’s eye, feeling bold as he snuck his hand inside Arthur’s trousers and started to maneuver his cock out of his boxers  
  
“I’m going to ride you,” he said.   
  
“Here?” Arthur hissed, which quickly turned to a drawn-out groan as Merlin succeeded in his mission. He pumped his hand along Arthur’s cock, bringing him to full-hardness.  
  
“Right here,” Merlin confirmed feeling bold.  
  
He shifted backwards and raised himself up as he carefully, but quickly lined himself up. He sunk all the way down Arthur’s cock in one go with a breathy moan. He was glad he’d prepared for this, knowing at some point they would sneak away for a quickie and it paid to be ready for it.  
  
Merlin’s cock throbbed and tented the front of his tiny skirt obscenely as a thrill ran through him that they were actually doing this. That he was in a room, surrounded by people with Arthur’s cock  _ inside him _ . He paused for a few moments as he took in the rest of the room making sure no one else had noticed. Arthur nudged upwards gently to prompt Merlin to actually  _ move _ , so slowly he began, gripping the arms of the chair as he discretely lifted himself up and down. Merlin bit his lip to hold back all the noises he wanted to make as Arthur’s cock buried itself deep inside him with every downwards movement.    
  
Together they rose and thrust as they worked their way towards orgasm. Until Arthur stopped suddenly and tapped on Merlin’s side to stop him as a person deposited themself on the arm of the chair.  
  
“Hey Arthur, Merlin!” yelled a woman over the music, “I  _ love  _ your costumes! Merlin you are really too cute as Harley! And if I hadn’t recognised Merlin, I’m not sure I’d have known that was you Arthur! Your costume is great!”   
  
“Thanks, Gwen,” said Arthur, using his most proper and polite voice .    
  
Merlin removed his arms from the chair and sat there frozen with his hands in his lap to hide the evidence of his current predicament. He tried his best to smile normally. As though he didn’t have Arthur’s cock inside him. He bit his lip as he felt Arthur’s cock twitch inside him and wriggled gently in revenge.  
  
“I— Uh, I hope you’re having a good time?” Arthur asked, and Merlin wanted to facepalm. Everything inside of him was screaming at Arthur to get rid of Gwen as soon as possible.  
  
“Yes, it’s great! Thank you for throwing the party and the movie theme is so much fun! I was so excited to get the chance to dress up.”  
  
Merlin glanced her up and down, it  _ was _ a great costume. But he just wished Gwen would have a great costume  _ over on the other side of the room _ , talking with someone else.   
  
“Yes, you’re The Doctor, right?” said Arthur.   
  
“I am!” she said with delight as she swished a rainbow scarf around her neck.  
  
Merlin squeezed around Arthur, trying to communicate his desire to get back to things.  
  
“Hey there, Spacewoman!” called another voice. A handsome guy with dark brown hair and eyes dressed as a knight—Gwen’s boyfriend,  _ Lancelot _ —appeared and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Care to accompany me to get a drink, my lady?”  
  
Gwen grinned. “Go on then. See you guys later!”  
  
Both Merlin and Arthur gave a sigh of relief as they left, and Merlin twisted his hips, grinding back against Arthur, who responded with a thrust and a growl in his ear, "You're a fucking tease, Emrys."  
  
They moved as fast as they dared, knowing that if they wanted to get off then they needed to do it  _ soon. _   
  
Arthur snuck his hand under Merlin’s skirt. It only took a couple of strokes before he came hard and fast in Arthur’s hand. Arthur continued to move his hips, faster and faster. Far too fast for people not to know exactly what they were doing if they were looking—not that either of them could bring themselves to care—before finally he came with a shudder and a hard bite to Merlin’s shoulder. 


End file.
